


Peregrination

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [430]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's been captured by a serial killer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/05/2000 for the word [peregrination](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/05/peregrination).
> 
> peregrination  
> A traveling from place to place; a wandering.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #139 Enemy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Peregrination

It wasn’t bad enough that the serial killer was out and about participating in a peregrination, but now he’d somehow managed to capture Tony. Gibbs wasn’t going to stand for this. This guy had just made himself the number one enemy on Gibbs’ list. Gibbs wasn’t about to lose another agent, but especially not Tony.

The serial killer didn't know it, yet, but his time was limited. Gibbs would make sure of that. No one lived to threaten his agents unless they were in jail. Gibbs had his sniper sights set on this serial killer. It was only a matter of time until he had the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
